homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060116-Call Forwarded
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 16:14 -- AP: Aaisha. -- atypicalTyrant AT forwarding troll to gallavantingGuardsman… -- -- aproposProphetiae AP began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 16:15 -- -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 16:15 -- AP: Serios? GG: Contacting. Me. Again. So. Soon? AP: Not...intentionally GG: Not. Intentionally? Take. More. Care. With. Your. Fingers. Then.... Do. Not. Misclick. The. Wrong. Name.... AP: No no, Aaisha forwarded me to you. GG: She.... Oh.... AP: I hadn't known that was a feature. GG: Do. Not. Ask. Me. How. She. Does. It.... And. It. Seems. You. Have. Upset. Her. Even. More. Than. I. Had. Seen.... AP: Well, can you give me an estimate now? GG: It. Is. Not. Exactly. Something. One. Gives. A. Number. To. Mr. Aesona. AP: So like, 8/10? AP: Bad joke aside, can you pass a message for me? GG: Needless. To. Say. Though. If. She. Does. Not. Even. Want. To. Talk. To. You.... You. Have. Damn. Well. Screwed. Up. GG: And. I. Will. Consider. It.... Though. She. May. Not. Want. Even. That. AP: I don't want to talk to her either, honestly. I'm working through all the pain and resentment because there are things that need to be said. AP: Would she accept it in letter format, I wonder? AP: Heh, three pages detailing my love and my regret. GG: Hard. To. Say.... With. Most. Unwanted. Conversations. They. Were. Not. Trolls. Who. Were. Really. Close. With. Miss. Aaisha..... AP: Well it won't be a conversation, it'll be a letter of the purest sentiment. It'd be bad of me to have you passing messages between us, and my sincerity may be lost in translation. GG: Well. I. Can. Not. Say. If. She. Will. Read. It. But. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Stand. In. The. Way. Of. Its. Creation. GG: And. I. Appreciate. That. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Attempt. To. Have. Me. Be. Some. Sort. Of. Awkward. Messenger. In. All. This. AP: Yeah, there's no reason for that all that. GG: Agreed.... It. Would. Be. Indirect. And. None. Of. The. Parties. Involved. Would. End. Up. Happy. With. The. Results. AP: Yeah, far too personal. AP: Anyway, I suppose I'd better get started. AP: Oh, and does she actually plan to come all the way to the archives? GG: Yes. Actually..... Who. Told. You. About. That. Though? AP: She did. You know, before the second fight broke out. GG: I. See..... AP: So that might be a tad less likely now. GG: I. Am. Not. Certain.... AP: What makes you say so? GG: Because. She. Is. Angry. Along. With. Being. Personally. Upset.... And. Death. Does. Not. Seem. To. Be. The. Heaviest. Of. Punishments. For. You.... She. Would. Rather. You. Have. A. Punishment. Where. You. Would. Actually. Learn. And. Prove. It.... GG: Though. Nothing. Is. Concrete. On. That. AP: Oh? Like what? GG: As. I. Just. Said.... Nothing. Concrete. Yet.... But. In. All. This. She. Wants. To. Talk. To. Miss. Libby. Personally.... AP: Well, short of torture, not much can happen to me anymore. GG: She. Also. Does. Not. Appreciate. The. Lack. Of. Consultation. That. She. Felt. Miss. Libby. Demonstrated. With. This. Punishment. AP: Consultation? GG: You. Are. After. All. A. Troll. And. She. Is. The. Empress..... Even. If. Our. Numbers. Are. Rather. Low.... AP: ... GG: Keep. In. Mind. Most. Of. This. Was. Said. At. A. Time. At. The. Peak. Of. Her. Anger. AP: Hah, yeah, of course, AP: I wronged Libby and died by Libby. The chips land where they fall. GG: Yes. But. Your. Death. Impacts. The. Fate. Of. Our. Kind. If. Not. The. Game.... AP: I'm not even the first to go. I doubt we're getting Ramira or the others back. GG: No. But. Those. We. Lost. Were. Not. To. Ones. We. Have. Positive. Contact. With. AP: You call this positive? GG: Mr. Aesona. Again. Remember. How. You. Came. Into. This. Position.... The. Death. Was. Not. Necessarily. Unwarranted.... AP: I remember. GG: In. Any. Case. I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Fully. Expect. To. Come. Of. It. All.... AP: Whatever happens. Ought to be interesting. GG: Perhaps.... AP: Shame I can't make any popcorn in my cell. AP: I'll live, though. AP: Oh wait! AP: I crack myself up. GG: .... AP: Or maybe that's just my hip. GG: It. Is. Likely. The. Hip. AP: Sigh. AP: Anyway. I'd better start on this letter. AP: Let me know if she's still taking her field trip, yeah? GG: That. Would. Be. A. Productive. Use. Of. The. Time..... And. I. Will. Let. You. Know.... GG: Now. If. There. Is. Nothing. Else.... Perhaps. Now. I. Can. Actually. Nap.... There. Are. A. Number. Of. Things. I. Want. To. Discuss. With. Miss. Libby. That. Are. Better. Done. In. Person.... AP: Right then. -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:11 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla Category:Serios